One Boy, Three Souls
by Neccor
Summary: The people always knew that if Kyuubi ever came back that Arashi, the fourth Hokage sealed away in Uzumaki Naruto, would save them. However, they never realized that their greatest threat and savior were together in the same boy. AU pairing votes
1. The Beginning

Ok I've had this stuck in my head for atleast a month now, finially perfecting the first two chapters in my head at work, as opposing to actually concentrating on my work. I would like to make a few notes before I begin

1: There will be random crossovers from anime, cartoons, and othersthat serve no purpose other than to amuse me.

2: I currently have little idea where this fanfic will be going.

3: This is 100 original, never seen a fanfic of this type, and I hope to keep it top quality, so i may sacrafice punctuality for quality and originaity.

4: I also promote quality so updates may be slow for quality reasons. By qwuality, I mean content, not grammer/spelling

5: All characters, settings, etc belong to thier respecable owners

6: I'll keep tally of those who FIRST post who the random crossovers are, and a winner will be decided at the end. Reward, probolly nothing, but hey, I may mail you a check! But if noone guesse a crossover by the time the next chapter is posted, then no one will get credit.

Ok, with that crap out of the way, I shall post my disclaimer for all to hear.

**ONLY THE STORY LINE IS MY CREATION. UNLESS STATED OTHERWISE, SOMETHING BELONGS TO SOMEONE ELSE. I AM IN NO WAY INTENDING TO DO THIS FOR A PROFIT, ALTHOUGH 'QUALITY TIP' WOULD BE FINE AND ENCOURAGED. ANY AND ALL CROSSOVER ACKNOWLEDGMENTS WILL BE DEALT WITH IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS.**

Ok, Let's get this party started!

**

* * *

**

_A lone figure was sitting in a dark room alone. Staring at a single rose given to him by a love, tears fell knowing what was abouyt to happen. Not of sorrow, but of relief. He knew of the plot against him, he knew of the danger, but he was tired of running. It was time to finially give up. Slowly, a mob was heard from over a hundred feet below as the light of torches came into veiw. Led by a tall handsome mand and his shorter chubbier companion, they chanted 'Kill the beast!' over and over again. He never did anytrhing to them, but he didn't care anymore. The one he loved left him, and he was already dead inside.. Suddenly, heavy doors burst open as a maid rushed in panick stricken._

_"Sir! There's a lar-" She was cut off by the man, if he was one anymore._

_"I know, let them come. Evacuate the castle, I'll be fine here."_

_"But sir! You can't-"_

_"Now!" he roared. She trembled, but bowed, signaling her understanding_

_"Hai!" She complined with his demand and within moments, the whole castle was empty, save for one lone figure in the tallest spire. Slowly, hi picked up a picture, as old memories flooded him, ones that were best left forgotten. There he was, a young energetic boy who only wanted a little recognition. Well, now he had it, and they recognized that he needed to be dead. He grew taller, yet shorter at the same time. He was always hunched up. His once bright golden locks were now mainly deep red, the same color as fresh blood. A furry tail of the same color was exposed, twitching with anxiety. The his left, was what he thought a friend, turned traitor. The right, his young crush who shriek and almost killed him when she found out what he really was. Behind the three, was a teacher that didn't care. All happy, so damn happy. It really pissed him off._

_Angry, the threw the picture against the wall, shattering the frame. In a fury, he destroyed the room. Punched the wall, threw things, ripped pictures, and destroyed everything. Well, almost everything. In the middle of a table, still in one peice, was a single rose, rapidly wilting._

_A large crash was heard as the mob finially broke through the front doors. The leader proclaimed in triumph._

_"Take anything and kill anyone you want, but the beast is mine!" He readied his weapon and climbed the stairs. And boy there were stairs, a lot of them actually. But soon, he got there. Barging open the doors, he saw the creature holding a delacite rose. It almost seemed like he was crying, but it was to late know._

_"I'm going to enjoy this alot demon." he taunted as the leader fired a bow right in the back of the creature's shoulder. He roared in pain, but did nothing. Agitated,. the man punched the creature through the window onto a leadge leading to a perch._

_"What's the matter? Too soft to fight back? Face it, she's mine now and there's nothing you can do about it. It's time to die, Uzumaki Naruto." The man gloated as he redied a kunia for the cratures spine. But alas, it was not to be. Below, a small woman, almost ant sized (they were very high up) was riding across the bridge to his castle._

_"Naruto! No! Fight back, there's still hope!" The creature looked up. He couldn't believe it._

_"Hinata? You, came back?" Just as a smile crossed his face, he felt a sharp jab of pain as the kunai was dug deep into his back. Normally, this would cause paralasys, but the creature was too tough for that. Angrilly, he turned around and punched the guy back through the window. he jumped into the room after him. Meanwhile, Hinata rode her horse in the caslte and up the stairs._

_Naruto was facing an opponent, for the first time in his life, he wanted to kill someone. He could forgive the whole turning Konoha into a mob against him, but betraying his love, Hinata, was something he could not let go so easilly. His blue almost purple eyes, with the pupils permantally slitted vertically, narrowed on the man. almost too fast for the human eye, a series of seals were performed as chakra was welled up inside the man's chest._

_"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" A strong fireball was unleashed at Naruto. After a longer set of seals in a fraction of the time, he summoned a reflection jutsu_

_"Makyou" he wispered as the large flame was intensified a thousand-fold and returned at the enamy, which was easily dodged as the attack was slowed down a bit. But two things happened that wasn't counted on. The first, though Naruto knew of it, was the blast radius. When it exploded, the area effect gave the enamy first and second degree burns on most of his body. The second one was the a larger surprise to both of them. For as the blast was about to make contact with the door, it was kicked open by a horse with one Hyuuga Hinata riding bareback. She was singed horrrably. She was either lucky, or unlucky, depending on how you see it, to be alive. The man looked on in horror._

_"Wha, what hae you done?" His disbelief was instantly turned to anger. "YOU MONSTER! YOU KILLED HER!" Ignoring the man, Naruto was at her side, trying to wake her up._

_"Hinata-chan? Hinata-chan! No! You can't go, I won't let you, I love you!" The young woman smiled weakly. Despite the fact that her face was black with horrific burns, she was never more beautiful. She tried to speak, but he knew what her lips were saying, her dying message. 'I love you too, my prince.' The hand he was holding went limp as the woman he loved, along with the last bit of his humanity died. Tears never came, but his eyes turned icy cold. Unfortunally for the man, he didn't know when to shut up._

_"YOU MONSTER!" He screamed as he drew his sword, aiming for the throat. Naruto just chuckled._

_"I wasn't before, but now, you are right." He stood up, calmly performing a very long series of seals. "Kyuubi, it's time to finish what you started fifteen years ago." Just as the sword was about to strike, decapitating him, a three letter word was said, condemming the world to eons of damnation._

_Outside, the sky was darkening as the clouds swirled over the tower as if a tornado was forming. One word was echoed across the land._

_"Kai!(release)" As if summoned, a giant nine tailed fox appeared as it looked towards the wretched village of Konoha. The body of naruto was torn to pieces from the force of Kyuubi escaping form his prison. Before anything else, the fox ate the leader of the mob. Being in Kyuubi's stomach was the worse thing ever. One would be digested forver. With Kyuubi's chakra constenlt healing you, an eternity of pain awaited those as digestion slowly took place. Eventually, you be digested completely, but it was a long and painful trip. Bloodthirsty eyes narrowing towards the village, it spoke._

_"I dedicate this bloodbath to you, kit.You did your father well, to hold out this long." Soon, screams of death were heard as Konoha was destroyed._

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

Arashi bolted up, sweating like hell. He looked around, trying to get re-enquated with reality. He looked down at his work, reading over them. Pushing the disturbing dream aside, he smiled as he saw that the new jutsu was completed. He could finially summon it. He didn't care about his life, or the fact tha Konoha had to either reinstate the Third or find a Fifth. As long as she survived with the kid, nothing matter. Not Konoha, not his life, nothing. She just HAD to survive, but know he can make it so. A knock on the door stirred him from his thoughts as a masked ANBU entered.

"Hokage-sama! She has begun. Due to her ilness, the doctors recomends a C-section." The fouth nodded in acknowledgment.

"Of course, I'll be there shortly."

"Hai!" The ANBU left in a blur to relay the message The Fourth gathered up the scrolls and notes as he headed for the maternity ward. Apon arrival, he saw her wife, relaxed under the drugs as doctors dug into her womb to retrive the yet to be born child. He clapsed her hand in his for support as the doctors did thier thing. Nothing was said, aside for the surgons' order for another instrument, as nothing was needed to be said. They waited for what seemed like eternity. Finially, a bald, screaming boy was held up. He didn't want to get out, it was cold out here, and warm in there. With the umbilical cord cut by a pround father, and a loving mother holding him gently in her arms, he quieted down. Arashi was the first to speak.

"He has your pretty eyes" He bent down, kissing her forehead.

But your strong chin" She replied. "He is going to grow up a strong, gentle man, I can tell." She smiled sweetly. "Won't you, Uzumaki Naruto." he gurgled after hearing his name, content with it. But Arashi felt his stomach do somersaults.

**ddddddddddddddddd**

_"It's time to die, Uzumaki Naruto." The man gloated as he redied a kunia for the cratures spine._

**dddddddddddddddddd**

He remembered the nights dream, but prayed to kami that it was wrong. After all, they needed Kyuubi to attack, and that wasn't happ- His thoughts were cut short as a silver haired ANBU burst in. His wife had just gave birth to the most beautiful child in the world, so h prepared himself for the worst, but he didn't expect this news.

"Hokage-sensei! We're being under attack! It's the Kyuubi!. Sir, it's back." He trembled with fear. No matter how many missing and enamy nin you kill, nothing prepared you for a full fledged demon, let alon the infamous Kyuubi, the strongest of them all. This time, the Fouth's insides felt as if someone was doing numerous rasengans in it. He turned to his wife to tell the worse thing a new mother could ever hear.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to need Naruto." He gently tried to pry him from his wife's unyeilding arms. She remainded silent, but her eyes told him that not even Kyuubi could pry him away from her. "It is the only way, trust me. He will be in no way harmed. However," He paused, unable to continue. As she looked into his eyes, she understood. She was dying from an uncurable disease, won't last much longer than a day. He was going to sacrafice himself, for the village. No, for thier son. Slowly, her groip gave as he took, no, stole her prized possesion. The first, and only life, she has ever created.

Turning to the ANBU, the Yodamine spoke.

"Get the third, now. Bring him into my office." Taking his scrolls, he left with Naruto in hand. The last part of his dream refuseed to leave him. He knew what he had to do, there was no other choice.

**ddddddddddddddddddddd**

_"I dedicate this bloodbath to you, kit.You did your father well, to hold out this long." Soon, screams of death were heard as Konoha was destroyed._

**dddddddddddddddddddddddd**

The Third and Fourth were in Hokage Tower as Arashi wasted no time in explaining the situation.

"Kyuubi is attacking, and nothing we can do will kill him. However, I think that we can seal him. In this boy, my son." He placed Naruto on the desk as he started to cry from lack of warmth, food, and love. He had to get used to that feeling quick, because love is something that a demon carrier will ever get. "But, I had a revalation last night. If just Kyuubi is going to be sealed into the boy, then the village will rise against him. In an attempt on taking his life, which he welcomed, he saw his Hyuugan lover, which gave him the will to fight, but she was killed in battle. Thus, he let Kyuubi out, destroying his body, Konoha, and I'm sure many other villages." Sarutobi just nodded as he ingested the information.

"But, how are you going to seal him?" Arashi placed the scrolls down for him to examine. "So far, I can only seal to soul into a newborn, and a sacrafice has to be made o the Shinigami. But, I may be able to seal myself in his body also, to keep the Kyuubi in check. I don't know what it would do to his chakra coils, but he should be able to handle it. After all, He is his father's son." He smiled weakly.

"I understand my friend." The third reasurred Arashi, placing his hand on the Fouth's shoulder. I won't tell of Kyuubi, but, I think that they should know that you are in here, in case the demon resurfaces. Just enough for them to know what happened to you." Arashi agreed to the idea.

"Of course, raise him as an orphan, his parents died valiently to protect the village. Let him be known as a hero, but let him know nothing, not untill it is time." He took of his Hitate, placing it on the desk next to a scroll. "I want you to give him this when he's old enough, and sign the n contract. Gambunta should meet him." Picking up the child, he stepped outside, heading for the walls as he gave the order to retreat.

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

Kyuubi was laughing in voctory as the little ants scurried away in fear. Little did he know was that there was a plan for his doom. But he saw one little ant staring defiently at him. Kyuubi sensed trouble from this. He was about to squash it and be on his way as he say it bite his hand and yell

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Suddenly the small any was on the head of a very large frog.

"Gambunta" The demon lord growled. Though never met, Kyuubi heard of the frog boss. He was agile and very skilled with a blade, but was no match for him. As if to answer the challenge, the frog drew his three hundred foot 'knife', ready for battle.

"you're going to be defeated today." Gambunta spoke with determination. The fox just laughed as they lunged for each other. The frog's knife was caught by the foxes mouth as he nearly clawed out Gambunta's eye out. Spitting out the blade, it landed a few miles away, taking out many trees as it slid. Despite a bleeding face, the frog boss smiled.

"You were the best subordinate, ever." Kyuubi tilted his head in confusement. Did the frog just call him a subordinate? Then he saw something missing: the ant. Suddenly, he felt cold as three words changed his life forever.

"Fuuinjutsu Shiki Fuujin!" Infront of him was something that no demon should ever see, especially the strongest one of them all, a shinigami, a death god. It spoke with the ant, no, warrior. Anyone who could summon a death god had to be strong.

"Oy, baka, the hell you summon me here for?" The death god with spiky red hair, and what appeared to be an attitude problem. He looked up at the Kyuubi and scoffed. "It's still alive, not my problem." It turned around to leave, but Arashi yelled.

"Hey, HEY! Get back here damn it!" The red head scoffed and faced the fouth, sword hanging over his shoulder.

"What?"

"I want you to take this demon's soul, and my soul, and put it into this new born." The Shiniagami raised an eyeborw in puzzlement.

"Why when I could just kill it outright. But since you insist... Zabimaru, extend!" He whipped his sword as it morphed into something new. It grew longer and had notches sticking out at even intervals. He raised and twirled his sword as it swung around like a whip. It extended and lunged into the demon's chest, pulling it oput it's soul and throwing it carelessly into the child. "Well, your turn, any last words?" The fourth faced the frog boss and opened his mouth to say goodbye, but was instead, piersed with the sword and had his sould dragged out and placed in the boy. Both bodies dissapered as Gamubunta used his tounge to safely lay the child down. He couldn't help but stare at the death god, amazed by the fourth. The good news was that the shinigami was able to kill the demon outright. The bad news, he was an arrogent prick.

"The hell are you looking at, you want in too?" the red head asked the frog boss. Quickly, he shook his head and poofed back home. Sword back to normal, the death god shrugged and stabbed the air. Turning it a quarter clockwise, a portal opened as he stepped through, annoyed more than anything.

Saroutobi picke dup the crying child, amazed at what a jerk the death god was. He hoped that if he had to use that technique, that he got a differant one, unless he was the only one. Wow, the afterl life sure was scary. He jumped from tree to tree, trying to get a speech in his head of why the Fourth was sealed inside this seemingly random child.

**

* * *

**

Wow, end chapter one. I have two crossovers here. The one is an obvious character cross, while the other is more of a setting I stole from somewhere. You all will smack yourself when you don't get this.

Anyway, I enjoyed making this chapter a lot, can't wait till I start chapter two. I can't promise, hell, I can almost garentee, that the other chapters won't be as long as this. I really hope that you enjoyed this start, and I wish you well in giving me lots of posative reviews. Cause if I don't recieve any, pow, Right in the kisser. Pow! Right in the kisser. Pow! Right in the kisser. Pow! Right in the kisser. Ahem, anyway, expect some awsomeness, and many more Family Guy moments ahead. But first a preview.

_"Okay..." Iruka said with uneasieness as Sasuke gave his 'report'. Surely there must be someone in the village he cared about. Oh well, he wondered who Naruto chose to be his precious people. Naruto stood up, no paoer in hand,m and prepared for his serious speech._

_"When people think about precious people, they think of family, friends. But, I have none, none that is real anyway. I don't have any real friends. Parents just force kinds to be with me because of what is inside me, my parents." Iruka sat up in shock. How did he know already? And what more, If Arashi wasthe father in Naruto's mind, then who was this 'mother'?_

I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Leading to the Crossroads

Well, Barely a day has passed and I'm starting chapter 2. Here we delve in to our young hero's mind to see what the young boy is really thinking. I don't know who to pair Naruto with yet, though I was thinking of Ino. Anyway, I'd like to deal with the crossovers first.

Renji: Bleach. That's right, I used Renji as the Shinigami who sealed away the demon and Yondamine in Naruto. And yes, I made him more of an ass than he normally is. Kudos to HarbringerLady for getting it right

Recognize the dream sequence? "Kill the beast!" That phrase was first uddered during the song by Geustan in the Disney movie, Beauty and the Beast. Curious did. He so got it.

On a side note the spelling should be better this time around. I was up untill 3-4AM just typing and typing untill I was happy with the content on chapter one. This is being written bit at a time since work is an hour away.

Parselmaster came up with some good crossover ideas. Never thought to use video games. Gives me a few ideas. And asI said before, the corssovers will not effect the story majorly. It's just for amusement. Although... Ohhhh OO Ide-as Let's just say that kyuubi just may have a younger brother.

Well, after a few versions and some drastic changes, I came up with this chapter. Man, I need a colaborater or something to help me with ideas. Atleast they are slowly entering my head.

Enjoy!

* * *

12 years later.

Naruto was in the forest, slightly depressed. He wanted to be a shinobi, yet he couldn't do anything. Who ever heard of a shinobi who couldn't do jutsus? Well, he heard of a strong guy who was a taijutsu specialist, and it seemed to be working for him, but Naruto has been concentrating on his ninjutsus. Sure, he was capable with shuriken and kunia, but he was no expert. '_Ok_' he mentally prepped himself, _'I just ate, I have all day to train, and I refuse to fail'_ He made the appropiate seals, and

"Henge!" he yelled as a cloud of smoke appeared. Slowly it dissipated and Iruka was there. Okay, it was a short blond haired Iruka with whisker like marks on the face. He was a little happy. Yes, it did suck, but it was a slight improvement. The illusion technique stopped after a few seconds, and with it, his happiness. He tried it again.

"Henge!" Again, a short blond haired Iruka appeared, but this time, his eyes were blue instead of brown. He cursed himself, he wasn't improving at all. He could feel his chakra running low already. Although he did have a decent amount of stamina, he had almost no chakra or chakra control. Sighing, he sat down to look over his scrolls while his chakra went back up. Luckilly, this happened quite fast for him. This proccess of studying and practice lasted for a few hours.

If an ordinary civillan would pass at just the right time, he would wonder about Iruka's choice of highlights. It seemed that Iruka was standing there, although a little shorter than usual. He had blonde highlights and a scar across his cheek. If that passerby would happen to leave, he wouldn't of seen Iruka poof away to reveal Uzumaki Naruto. He was slightly elated with himself. He had improved a bit. The time extended to a good ten seconds, and the image was close to identical. But still, with the exams going on the next morning, he was worried. Bunshin was the most basic jutsu known to a shinobi, and he couldn't get it right. But he wouldn't give up. Despite his chakra recovery, he never ended up getting his reserves back to 100 percent with out a good night's sleep. He had just rested and only recovered thirty eight percent, but he had to get it right. He cursed his inaction all these years. He really was dead last. Gathering up his remaining chakra, he made the seals, concentrating hard.

"Henge!" Naruto was enveloped in a puff of smoke. Slowly, it fell away as a very happy Iruka appeared. The celabration was cut short, however, as he collapsed. A poof was heard as Naruto fell asleep, dreaming of events of past...

**ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd**

Ist day of school

Iruka was sitting down at his desk, the students all quiet and accounted for. Except for one. Uzumaki Naruto, holder of the Fourth's spirit. So far, the class was quiet and settled, so thier behavior shouldn't be a problem. But remembering the tales of Arashi's school days, he could only pray for his sanity that the Fourth's personality didn't mix with Naruto's. Just as the bell rang, the door slammed open. A young blond kid with whisker like scars on his face, and was bent over, breathing hard as if out of breath. He didn't look too dangerous. Suddenly, He stood up, revealing an huge grin on his face. Iruka got a little worried. Then, the kid yelled.

"Hello sensei! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I love ramen and will become the next Hokage! Believe it!" He thrust his arm out with his pointer and middle finger standing up to make the 'V' sign. Iruka smacked himself. It was going to be a long six years, he could tell. He just motioned him to sit down. He found an open seat, next to a kid with black hair and a fan insignia on his back. Though every seat around him was occupied by a female ogleing him, no one had the courage to sit next to him. Naruto looked over to the boy and introduced himself. How did he go about doing this task? He shouted, loud.

"Hi! I'm Uzumaki Na-" He was cut off by an eraser hitting his forehead. He was stunned. No one had ever hit or yelled at him for anything, not even for being annoying. Did this guy hate him?

"Naruto, everyone already know who you are, so can you please be quiet so I can start class? You will have plenty of time at recess to be loud and make friends. Ok?" He turned his attention to the rest of the class. "Ok, roll call. Stand up and say something so everyone knows who you are. Ok, Abu.." Naruto spaced out. He had no idea what was going on. He expected the same treatment all of the other adults gave him. Smile and laugh, even though he tried to annoy them at times, just to get a reaction. No one was ever mean or ignored him. They were all nice. He even asked why they were nice to him, but they gave him some lame answer and smiled, but he could see some sad look in thier eyes, as if someone close to them died.

"Uchia"

"Huh?" He came back to the present and looked around.

"Uchia Sasuke" He looked to his left and saw that it was the boy next to him. Sasuke smiled, and Naruto smiled back. He made his first friend. They started to talk quietly. Apparently, Sasuke liked Ramen as well. His brother always treated him a bowl every Thursday afternoon. His clan acted like the police force, keeping people out of trouble. He remembered seeing guys with a fan on thier backs as well. They talked for a few minutes before a pair of erasers interupted them. Iruka was standing up front looking annoyed.

"Naruto, it's one thing to not pay attention yourself, but to distract other students is even worse. Don't make me give you detention for misbehaving! Both of you!" The two just sat there and nodded. giving each other worried glances.

"Uchia Sasuke?" Sasuke looked a little confusedd for a moment, then rememebered the role call. He stood up.

"Hai!" He sat down as the name Uzumaki Naruto was heard. Naruto stood up.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I love..." Suddenly Naruto shut up and sat down. As the class turned thier heads from Naruto to thier teacher, he had a look that said 'If you don't sit down and shut up, I'm going to rip your voice box out and shove it up your ass.' Having acclompished his objective, Iruka finished roll call with the remaining students. Iruka sighed, it was going to be a long six years indeed.

It was around noon, and the class was outside doing history. They were looking at the Hokage Montain talking about Konoha's beginnings. Iruka explained how the First led a bunch of rouge shinobi and nuke-nin (missing ninja) made thier way to this spot. It was the only place able to be made into a town. The then small fire country had no ninja village. Through many wars as victor, however, the fire nation became one of the main five and Konoha became famous for coming out from behind, and how it was all thanks to the four Hokages. He also pointed out that despite the fact that Konoha is in the Fire Country, none of the Hokages have specialized in fire jutsus. The First used Dokon (earth), the Second used Suiton (water), the Third doesn't really specialize in anything, but he does know nearly every move of Konoha which earned him the nickname of 'Professor'. The Fourth is even more pecular. He relied more on Taijutsu than ninjutsu, his determining attribute being speed thus his nickname became 'Yellow Flash'.(A/N Not sure if it's true, but my friends and i call him that in the third Naruto game for the PS2) As Iruka finished his breif lecture on the Fourth, Sarutobi, the current and third and current Hokage, walked up.

"Oh, and speaking of great ninja, here's our current Hokage." Sarutobi smiled with his pipe in his mouth. " Now now, I'm not that great. I mean look at me." he reffered to his head in the mountain, "I'm not the young man I used to be. It will be soon time to hand my title of Hokage over to one of you." Suddenly, a yellow blur was seen, or at least seen by the students.Iruka and the Third could see it very clearly. The next thing they saw was Naruto infront of the Third, arm behind his back, and kunia to his throat. The third chuckled. "You are learning a bit young Naruto, using a weapon to attack me this time." The class was startled. Naruto attacked the hokage, and it wasn't a first. What was going to happen. Is he going to be kicked out, killed, what? Slowly, Sarutobi took the kunai to his face and, bit it? A smile broke into his face.

"Aww, butterscotch filled, how did you know it was my favorite?" Naruto smiled as he was let go. "It seems that you are getting faster. Keep practicing and you might be the Hokage one day. But then again, I'll be keeping my eye on this one." He put his hand on a student with a small pony tail, the only one who didn't seem shocked that the kunai was made of chocolate. The small boy didn't say anything, but muttered how troublesom being a ninja was.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

4 1/2 Years Later

They were past the halfway point of the ninja acadamy. The class had dropped down considerally. Over half of them were pulled out by thier parents because 'a real ninja has no need of history or algerbra'. It was a difficult four years. enemies became friends and friends became enemies, though it was more of the later happening.

The biggest event was the massacer of the Uchia clan by Sasuke's brother. But becasue he survived, he become popular, since he was percieved as strong by the girls. Naruto eventaully befriended Chouji and Kiba, the trio pulling pranks and skipping class regulary. The inseperable Ino/Sakura split up for thier rivalry for Sasuke's affection. Both Naruto and Shikamaru were barely passing, and Naruto continued to be the class clown.

Iruka did his routine prank inspection before sitting at his desk. He was starting to be worried, it was at least two weeks since Naruto's last prank. After doing a breif lookover for attendance, again he was surprised that Naruto was on time.

"Ok class, take out your notes on hand seals. Today, we're going to learn our first ninjutsu. NARUTO! SIT DOWN OR-" He stopped. He realised that Naruto wasn't jumping for joy, nor were any of the other students. Yelling at Naruto had become a reflex now a-days, but something was off. He picked up an eraser and threw it at Naruto, no, threw it THROUGH Naruto. He took other erasers and chucked it at other students, all went through. Suddenly, he heard the whole class laugh, plus one. The genjutsu dissapered and in the front was Naruto and the Third? Iruka sighed and collapsed in his chair. Atleast he knew who he got some of his ideas from. He picked up his remaining erasers and hit the two ring leaders in the forehead.

"That's it, both of you." An anime style X was on his forehead as he remained calm. Well, maby not calm as he erupted in fury. "DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR. AND WHEN I SAY BOTH, I MEAN YOU TOO HOKAGE-SAMA!" His hands made indents in his desk. The laughind stopped as Sarutobi looked worried. He cleared his throat.

"Ahem., well, I must get back to my office, lots of paper work to do. Have a good day." before anyone could do anything, he poofed away in a swirl of leaves leaving an angry Iruka and a stunned Naruto.

"Hey hey hey! Old man, where you going? Don't leave me here alone!" He was scared. Slowly, he turned from where the Third was to his teacher. He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously. "He he he, errr, sorry?"

The Third sat in his chair, a little worried of Naruto. He hoped that he didn't get him into too much trouble. As he puffed on his pipe, he made a note to check on him later. As he got out a pen and reached for the first paper in a huge stack of paper, he heard a yell.

"Huh? Is that, Naruto?" Sarutobi looked around in search of the increasing screams. Suddenly, the blonde flew through his office. Not in the door and around the office, but through one wall and out the other. The third sweat dropped, but knew that he would be ok. He always was.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

The sun slowly rose as Naruto awoke. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes, wondering where he was. Then it hot him like a metric tonne of bricks, which is more than a regular ton. Or was it less. He was never good at math, or anything else for that matter.

"For the love of Kami, I'm going to be late!" Naruto stood up only to fall down. He cursed his luck as he rubbed his leg ferociously. he hated when it fell asleep. It tends to happen if you fall asleep in the middle of training. With the tingly feeling all but gone, he stood up and ran to school, hoping to make it in time. Ditching his dirty grass stained coat, he ran as fasat as his legs could take him, which was fairly fast. He was almost there, he was going to make it, he would pass and be the best ninja ever, ran into something large.

"Owww, what the, how did I, huh?" He rubbed his face as he saw what he ran into. It was large, it was cold, and it had a freakin huge gun. It slowly turned and pointed at him. Now, if you were in the 21st century, then the sight of a tank slowly aiming it's barrel at you head would make you piss youself. But if you didn't know what a tank looked like, and one of them aimed it's barrel at your face, then you would most likely crap yourself. I know I would. he was about to run away, screaming in fright when

"Meow" Naruto's jaw dropped and his eyes became white vertical strips. Did that tank just meow? Then, he heard rustling. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something furry. Releived, he turned to say hi to the cat. But that cat wasn't a cat at all, it was a panda. Of course, naruto had to point it out.

"Hey, you're a panda!" one thing he did not expect, was a responce, let alone an argument.

"Hey! Don't you dare call me a panda! I'm just a simple princess under a dreadfull curse!" She started to cry and ran off. As the panda ran off, a young girl chased after it as a big man walked from beihind the tank, which meowed again.

"Stupid girl, do we have to do this EVERY time someone says she's a panda?" Naruto felt a large bead of sweat collect on the back of his head as he inched away. On the other side, he ran to the acadamy, screaming. Sadly, noone believed his tale of the talking panda on a tank that meowed. (If you don't know this anime, then go to the store and buy it! Ask for an anime about tanks that meow. Very funny)

He was lucky to be held up for only a minute as he made it to the classroom and rushed inside just as the bell rang. Barely making in on time, he grabbed his seat as Iruka started. Standing up, he look over his students and began.

"Ok, today is the final exam. Here, we will decide if you have what it takes to be a shinobi, on of Konoha's long line of protectors. If you pass, much responsability will be weighed heavilly on your shoulders. First, a written part." He handed out a stack of papers. "When you complete the written part, head through the door and wait outside classroom eight. The oral test will be given. After you pass that, you can go to the practical in room ten. I wish you luck, begin." The students simtaniously started on the test. They ranged from the simple 'What are the tools of a ninja?' to more complicated 'Explain how chakra is used. include the formation and how it is concentrted to do jutsus.' After an hour, nearly everyone was done. Those that remainde were Chouji, Naruto, and a pair of unnamed female students.

"Done!" Naruto stod up, examining his work, mainly the doodles of him beating Sasuke in a fight. He managed to answer most of the questions correctly. Of course this was only a third of his grade he still needed to do the oral and practical test. He stood up and handed it to the chunnin in charge of this portion of the exam. The guy looked a bit confused at Naruto's doodles, but accepted it anyway. Naruto walked outside room eight till he was called in a few minutes later.

Naruto opened the door and was greeted by a pair of chunnin.

"Sit" the one closest to the door spoke, not looking up from his paper. As he finished it, he noticed that the student was Uzumaki Naruto. "Oh, hello Uzumaki Naruto, hope your comfortable. Ok, we just need to ask you a few questions and then you can go to your practical." Naruto nodded in conformation. "Ok, it's a multi part quastion. What are the attributes of a succesful ninja?" Naruto rubbed his head in thought. Suddenly, his eyes lit up with the answers.

"Ok, real ninjas are stealthy." The camera zooms to Chouki eating a bag of chips very loudly.

"Intelligent" Meanwhile in the hidden village of Sound, Kabuto is seen yodeling. The camera focuses back to Orochimaru, who belches.

"Inflatable" Again, Chouji is seen. But this time, instead of eating, he is doing is hi Baika no Jutsu, or multi-size no jutsu.

"Real nijas think they are hot." The camera shows Jiraya in some random strip club singing 'I'm too sexy for my shirt'.

"Real ninjas have theme songs." Clips of Gaara is shown while Mr Sandman plays in the backround. Not the Metallica song, but the one that is in the background of Back to the Future. This goes on for about twenty seconds before Orochimaru is once again on screen. In the foreground are a pair of ninja called Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata singing 'Cold Hearted Snake'.

"Real ninjas are smooth." A hurt, sad Sakura looks on as a suave voice romances her.

"Baby, I know you're hurting. Right now you feel like you could never love again." Lee pops up, fuzzy eyebrows and all. "Right now, allI ask, is for a chance, to prove, that i love you." Sakura looks on in hope, love enters her eyes. Then

"I love you, you love me." Sakura is horrified, as with the rest of us. "We're a happy family. With a kiss and a hug straight from me to you, won't you say you love me too." The two chuunin examiners become a little worried with Barney's signurature song still in thier heads. Naruto continues.

"Real ninjas go comando in public." Gai-sensei thrusts his thumb up in his good-guy pose and starts to sing.

"I'm not wearing any underwear today." He does a whistle like schreech. "No I'm not wearing underwear today." He does a pelvic thrust to Kakashi. "Not that you probolly care, much about my underwear, still I gotta saaaaaay" He stretches the 'aye' sound "That I'm not wearing any underwear toda-ya!" A wave crashes and pauses in the background. scattered claps are heard as Sakura yells at Gai to get a real job. He thanks her as his teeth shine.

"Finially, real ninjas, "The chunnins stop thier sweat drop and pay attention to Naruto's last answer. "Create AMVs" (which is where I got this part from. second place Otakon 2005, but not mine, sigh) The Hamtaro hamsters come on screen in style of one of the Naruto intro songs.

"We are fighting Dreamers takami wo mezashite Fighting dreamers narifurikamawazu Fighting dreamers shinjirugamam ni Only only only oh Just go my way! Right here right now Boom! You punch like a drunkn rider. Right here right now Boom!" Kiba is watching his creation on the computer screen as Neji comes in, speaking first.

"Dude! What's up?"

Dude, I'm making an anime music video" Kiba responds, standing up.

"Sweet!"

"Sweet"

"Sweet"

"Sweet"

"Aghghghgh! Aghgghghg!" Chouki appears, growling like Chebacca.

"Dude, what's with him?" Neji asks Kiba.

"Dude, episode three."

Chouji angrily growls

The two examiners sweat drop, looking at each other. The first one hesitantly speaks.

"Uhhh, Well, most of them are correct, though the examples you gave arn't really that, uhhh, practical. But, since you, have the genral idea, I supose you pass. Have a nice day, and kami help us all if you do pass.." he blonde looked very elated as he was that much closer to be a real shinobi. He couldn't wait. He took his papers and left the room. Sitting down, he awaited for his turn. Slowly, other students entered and left the room, all very happy. After what seemed like an eternity, Kiba walked out with Akamaru happily perched on his head.

"Wo-hoo! We did it buddy! I'm gonna buy you the largest bone I can find!" The white dog gave an excited yip.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He heard his favorite teacher call his name. He entered the room, albiet sweaty from nervousness. He stood in the middle of the room in front of three people. He recognized Iruka and Mizuki-sensei, but the third one was differnt. In front of him was a plaqu that read Adam West with a weird bat symbol in the background. If he didn't know any better, he would think that he was in some weird fanfic where the righter had recently purchased the coolest mini-pillow ever because it had the Bat-symbol on it. He pushed it to the back of his mind as Mizuki spoke.

"Ok, Naruto, this is it. No pressure or anything, but if you fail, then there is no way that you can become the Hokage. No pressure!" He smiled as the everyone else sweat-dropped. Adam West threw in his two cents.

"Fear not good citizen. Be rest assured that justice shall triumph!." Suddenly, a band of masked bandits jumped in from the window. Adam stood up and pulled on a book that was on a bookcase that no one noticed before now. He disapeared, but came back a minute later in black spandex with a cape. He threw a punch at the nearest one, which came short a few inches. '**POW**!' the word came out of nowhere as the thug jumped as if he was hit. '**CRASH**!' The Caped Crusader flipped one onto a chair and it broke rather easilly. This continued for a few minutes untill the ten or so bandits were defeated. The guy sat down as everyone ignored the attack as if it was a common event. Iruka continued with the instructions.

"Ok, first you need to do a henge and then create two bunshins. If you are not able to do one or more of them, then demonstrate any ability or skill that you possess that will come in handy during your life as a Konoha shinobi." Naruto nodded. His normally carefree face became locked in seriousness. he gathered chakra and made the appropiate handseals.

"Henge!" He poofed. As the smoke dispersed, a fully perfect clone of Iruka was standing there. He even had that look he always had when a prank was pulled. He held it for a good thirty seconds before cancelling it out. Needless to say, Iruka was impressed.

"Very nice, so much more improvement since yesterday. I hope that your bunshin improved as drasticly." Naruto smiled.

"No problem, I can do it!" He projected an air of confidence, but inward he was cursing himself for falling asleep with out practicing his bunshins. He could feel his reserves all but drained.

"Ok, go for it naruto." Iruka coaxed him on. He truely wanted him to pass. Naruto made the hand seals and gathered up his remaining chakra. It wasn't enough, but he had to pass. So he searched, and he searched, deep down. Then he felt something inside him, something foreign. Suddenly, he wasn't in the room anymore, but in what looked to be a sewer system. Curious, he walked to the center. Well, he couldn't tell if it was the center, but he was drawn there. He walked on, turning various corners, each hallway the same, yet differnt. After an average right turn, he was surprised to find himself infront of a large cage.

Naruto slowly approached it. A single piece of paper was on the bars. He was about to touch it when.

"Naruto!" The acadamy student jumped. He turned around to see a hooded figure. All he could see under the brown cloak were bits of blonde hair. Even the mouth were hard to distinguish.

"Who, who are you?" The cloaked figure stood there silently. He looked at the cage, then the boy.

"I'm the Gaurdian. In you is something dangerous, and I'm here to keep it from taking over.

'Take over, wait, where are we?"

"Your head, Naruto. While you tried to create bunshins, you tapped to this hidden chakra." he walked to the cage. "But because we are in here, our chakra conflicts with yours, thus resulting in your lack of chakra capacity." Naruto nodded.

"Is that thing the reason people like me?" He pointed to the cage as growls are heard. The Gaurdian shook his head.

"No, the people have no knowledge of this prisoner. The only know that I am in you, and thus they see you as me. I had a choice of sealing just him in here, but I forsaw terriable consequences." Naruto was silent for a while, taking it all in. "But right now, you are at a crossroads in life. You can stay as you are, fail the exam, and remain a civilian of Konoha, living a peaceful life. Or, if you chosose, you can tap into this raw power, enabling you to become a very succesful shinobi. But be warned, that if you lose control of that power, then you, Konoha, and possiably the whole entire world may be destroyed." Naruto looked up at him.

"Who are you? Are you a commoner, or a ninja? The path will be tough, but can you be tougher? It is your time to shine! Will you be a rock or the sun. I ask you this. WJO ARE YOU!" The Gaurdian yelled as Naruto walked up to the seal. He placed his hand on it and made the decision. Stay hidden, or gain strength?

Meanwhile

Iruka looked on as he saw Naruto's chakra form around his feet. It wasn't much he saw. Slowly, naruto's expression changed to that of determination. The chakra started to crack, as if alive with electricity. Slowly the light blue bagan to form a red edge. Then it, with Naruto, dropped. The three looked worried.

"uzumaki naruto..." The heard the figure mutter something, but it was so quiet the could barely hear it. Slowly, he rose, the chakra gthering again. BOOM! It was as if a large explosion took place as huge amounts of chakra violently escaped the boy. He was surrounded by a wall of blue chakra. Slowly he lifted his head to reveal a pair of red verticaly slitted pupils. They wern't sure what was going on. Was this caused by the Fourth, but no one had ever heard of this happening before. BOOM! Red chakra shot out of him, damaging the room.

"**MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO, AND I WILL BE THE HOGAKE OF KONHA**!" He elled, bringing his hands together to make the appropiate seals. "Bunshin no jutsu!" He yelled, creating an army of clones. But this was not enough. Along with making the clones, he shoved in his excess chakra, making them capable of doing nearly any attack he can. Needless to say, the three were very impressed with his clone. Not only did he create inumerous bunshins, but he nearly reinvented the kage bunshin.

The chakra died down as Naruto looked at the damage. The walls were totalled. If even a fly landed on the wall behind him, it surely would fall down. All of the slashes had the same direction and angle, while the ceiling looked as if a tornado hit it, literly. He looked at his hands, feeling stronger. He lioke it, but he also felt a little akward, differnt if you may. Not just the power, but physicly altered. He looked at the examiners.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, and I will become the Hokage." Iruka looked at all the clones in disbelief. Then he noticed that they were differant. They seemed taller, the blond hair was singed with red, almost as if it was burnt, the irises were no longer round, but slightly oval. It was barely noticable, but he had a keen eye for detail. Slowly, he moved his eyes to the real Naruto, and found the exact same thing. Thhere wasn't a flaw in the bunshin technique, Naruto really had changed. Silence enveloped the room for a god five minutes before Iruka found his voice.

"U-uzumaki Naruto...pass." The room was filled with smoke as the clones dissapeared. Naruto nodded as he walked outside. Iruka was thinking that Naruto had changed alot, when he heard a loud yell followed by atleast a dozen other genin recruits.

"For the love of god will you just shut up Naruto?" Well, Iruka sighed, mabe he hadn't changed at all.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Woo, that took me a bit to write, but glad I did. Well, I managed to do a self check over most of this chapter, but the last part is mostly raw. Ignore the Batman part. I recently got an awsome Batman pillow and couldn't resist throwing him in as a celbrity judge.

Ok, but more importantly, it's voting time! Who shall I pair everyone with? The genin teams will be the same, and I'm not planning for any OCs, atleast not yet. The pairings wonn't be till later in the story though. Vote now! But please note, I won't be pairing Naruto up in any yaio relations, but I may include yaoi and yuri relations at the readers request. Of course, the relationships will be fairly minor for the most part, seeing as they are all 12.

I hope you enjoyed! Here's a generic preveiw.

_"Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto cried as a dozen chakra enhanced clones rushed Kakashi. 'Bunshin, to attack? He is very stu-' He was cut off from his thoughts as one of them punched the copy-nin. He was surprised to get hit by one, but not as surprised as his fist went straight through it._

_"What the hell are these?"_


	3. Fakes Seals at a Real Test

Well, I'm back at 3am, three hours before I'm supposed to shower and get ready for my 40min drive to school. Let's go!

Yes, that was Those Who Hunt Elves, the second set as a matter in fact. I think the princess was a dog in the first, but in the second series she transformed into a panda. "Forgive me for stripping you!" Sounds very hentai-ish, but it is not...sigh.

Ok, A few notes. Well, someone sid that they were confused with the time laspes, with how I had the students start the acadamy at age twelve. I am sorry mysterious stranger, but they started at six. I started chapter two at age 12, the end of thier final year at the acadamy. Naruto then fell asleep and dreamt of the past, first of the beginning then of the start of jutsu training. Not sure how someone can be confused by this, but ok.

**On the first**: I figured that his attacks fell under Earth or something. He does use Mukodon (wood based) jutsus. I'll fix it eventually.

OK, start!

* * *

It was the day after graduation, and Naruto, Saskue, And Sakura were waiting for thier new sensei. It was already three hours late, and Naruto started to come up with differant senarios in which made thier nsensei late.

"Oh, I bet that an enamy ninja army is attacking and he is going to single handedly beat them all up!" Sasuke kept on ignoring the dead last baka while Sakura yelled at him.

"Naruto, will you shut up! You're annoying Sasuke-kun!"

"But Sakura-chan! I'm bored! I can't help it!" He started to jump up and down like any other sicx year old child would. Of course he was twelve, but he was bored damn it!

"You don't see Sasuke complaining!" Inner Sakura gave a yell _'But he is taking forever_!' "If you were strong like him, then you wouldn't have time to be bored or complain." With that, she took a rather large fan and smacked him on the head. He yelped in pain, rubbing his head, before getting an idea.

"That's it! Thanks Sakura-chan!" He sat down and closed his eyes. He looked to be meditating, but his face kept on scrunching up in frustration and boredom.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked in annoyance.

"I'm training! But you can join me if you want." Susuke raised an eyebrow with Naruto's responce as if to say _'You need as much training you can get to even stay alive baka'_

"No thanks! If you were like Sasuke-kun, then you wouldn't have to train. He was better than you are now by the time the acadamy started. The young Uchia resumed ignoring the conversation. Slowly, the air became stifle as Naruto's meditation took place. Under normal meditation, one would enter some tranquil place in thier mind, like a beach or grassy feild. However, the Kyuubi/Arashi vessle went into sewers in his mind. He walked around for a bit, making to the center faster than last time. He seemed to of appeared closer to the cage than before.

"_Yo Gaurdian! You know any moves that would make me stronger?" The gaurdian sighed. No 'hello, how are ya doin?' or 'How is the seal holding?' But 'Make me stronger!' The gaurdian looked at the boy._

_"Yes, and no. Remember the bunshins you made yesterday? Well, they re similer to the kage Bunshin" He made a seal and performed the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, so that three Gaurdians were infront of the boy. "While the bunshin makes ghosts, kage bunshin makes real clones." The middle one spoke as the one on the right lightly punched naruto's head. ":However, with very little force, " The Gaurdian punched one kage bunshin on the left, which dissipeared in a 'poof' "And the jutsu is dispelled. However, the clones you made yesterday had enopugh chakra so that they were soli, butt not enough to be true kage bunshin. With the right manipulation, you could make certain parts of it solid while the rest uhh, ghosty." He figured that it would be the easiest term for Naruto to understand. "Just remember, that it must be made like a bunshin, then reneforced. And if you make differant parts solid, chakra pathways must exist rather than just strings." Naruto cocked his head in a confused manner._

_"OK, try this' The Gaurdian pulled down a diagram or a human outline with movining lines in it. "With normal humans and kage bunshins, the person has a chakra circulatory system to move chakra through the body and out of the 251 tenketsus, or chakra holes." Naruto nodded, getting all of this so far. "With the bunshin, chakra strings are created, or rather created during the jutsu to help stabalize the jutsu. Of course it can be taken out to save chakra, but it is so minute that it is worthless unless your reserves are so small or you are doing a lot at once. Now, with most people, the center of thier chakra is at thier heart, while you also have your seal here." He pointed to the stomach on the chart." This would be ideal for you to focus chakra there in your bunshins as most people aim for the heart or chest. Now, lets say that you want the head and feet to be solid while the rest wasn't." He turned a page to show chakra pathways leading from the stomach to the head and feet while strings branched out to the rest of the area. "It will take a while to get, butwith excellent chakra control, you can do it._

_"Chakra control?" The Gaurdian flipped another page revealing a picture of chibi gaurdian and chibi Naruto_

_"Ok, lets say you have ten chakra, and a move needs three. So that means that you can do it three times with some to spare. How ever, with bad chakra control, you may need to use five or even six to pull off that same move, and it may not even be good." He flipped to a picture of them doing bunshin with little bars under them. The gaurdian's bar was split into three 30 percent section with a green part behind it. Naruto's had a red bar the lenght of The Gaurdians red and green bar combines, plus a little more purple, symboling wasted/depleted chakra._

_"Of course" The Gaurdian took naruto's attention away from the chart "This can be fixed with proper control exersises. Like wall climbing and water walking."_

_"Wall, climbing? How does that help?"_

_"Simple" The Gaurdian walked to the wall and walked up it, as if he was still on level ground. "Just put enough chakra on your feet to stick to the fall. It is often learned on trees due to the height and ease of marking progress. Well, it's time to meet your sensei. I see that Kakashi is still late. Remember, three genin and one leader, no more, no less." The world started to warp as he was bought back to reality with fresh ideas, though perplexed by the last sentance._

"Naruto looked around the room. The clock said that a little over forty minutes had passed. Sakura gave him a dirty look for whatever reason, and Sasuke looked frozen, having not moved an inch since this morning. Did they guy ever go to the bathroom or anything? He stood up as the door opened.

"You're late!" Sakyura yelled. KLakashi was about to give his excuse when Naruto interupted with his wild theory.

"So how many were there Kakashi-sensei?" remembering what The Gaurdian said.He ignored the inquisitive stares from the three about knowing his name. "I bet there were hundreds, no thousands!" Kakashi simply smiled

"Nope, just one, but that mime put me through quiet a maze of invisable walls." Naruto and Sakura fell to the floor while Sasuke, better at not displaying emotions, smacked his head on the desk. Ignoring his studnets' reaction, he continued. "Let's have a quick meeting on the roof and then we get on to buisness." He smiled and disapeared in a cloud of smoke. The three looked at each other and ran upstairs where thier jounin sensei awaited.

"Ok., first, introduce yourselves. Include your dreams, ambitions, goals, likes, etc. That way we can get to know our team better." He smiled under his mask, the lone visiable eye turning to an upside down 'U'. Sakura spoke first

"Uhh, could you start? That way we know what you are like and how it's done." He shrugged and stated his stuff.

"Name is Hatake Kakashi, many likes and dislikes. No real dreams or goals, nothing interesting. Uchia, youre turn." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Don't like much, dislike many things, including you. You seem to piss me off for some reason. One thing I will do before I die, kill a certain man, no matter what." _'interesting..._' The silver haired jounin thought as he looked at Sakura.

"Pinky?" The kunoichi to be glared at him for a bit before introducing herself.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like..." glances at Sasuke "My goals and dreams are... "glances at Sasuke again, giggling. "And I dislike Naruto." She said it coldly. Naruto stared at her dumbfounded. What did he ever do to her? He only asked her out every week. She begged Sasuke at least ten times a day, and he flat out ignores her.Should he even bother. He looked at her, closely. Yeah, he should, for now. Kakashi looked at Naruto, waiting for him to start. Naruto saw that it was his turn, and introduced himself. Again, he did it in Naruto fashion, very very loudly.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Twelve years old, i will beat old man Hokage and become the Godamine!I love ramne, but hate waiting for the water to boil sometimes" his tone died down. "I also hate, being judged and praised for what I am, rather than who..." he looked a little sad for a moment, then stood up and yelled towards the hokage tower. "I'll beat you someday old man! Just wait and see!" If he were in the tower, he'd hear a very old man chuckle at a young boy's determination. The other three had differnt thoughts to Naruto.

_'Hmm, it seems that he does know of the Fourth, but I wonder if he knows the reason._' came from Kakashi.

_'What? What does he mean by what he is? What is he?_' Sasuke thought, in conjunction to how he passed in the first place.

_'What a loud idiot._' Yup, that was Sakura judging him.

"Well, now that that is over with, let's get down to buisness.Tommorow, 6AM sharp, meet me at training area 14 for your final test." All three looked confused. Were'nt they genin? They had the forehead potecter to prove it. "No, not yet are you genin. Out of the twenty seven students, only nine is allowd to pass. So basicly, unless my math is wrong (Which i just noticed now that it is), One of you isn't going to pass. Two of team seven thought Naruto, while the third(naruto, tried to find a hidden meaning beneath all of this. Something was off, and he could tell .The three were waiting for some sort of reaction from the 'dead-last'. All they saw was a blonde with red highlights thinking very deeply of what was going on. Kakashi knew what he was thinking, and decided to wrap it up quick before any questions were asked.

"Remember, 6AM, and don't eat, you'll probolly throw it up. Any questions?" But as soon as he asked he poofed away, leaving the three to fend for themselves.

"Sasuke-kun, do you-" the pink haired girl started before being shut down, again.

"No" He started to leave before being stopped by someone he didn't expect.

"Yo teme."

Baka" It was more of an acknowledment than anything else.

"I want to test some stuff out, care for a spar." He looked serious, untill 'Grrr urgle' His stomach growled. "Err, after lunch first. Didn't eat breakfast." Sasuke scoffed at him and walked home.

"Baka" Naruto turned to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan? Want to grab lunch then do some training? Get to know each other's fighting style." Despite his seriousness, she looked about to laugh.

"Why? You're gonna be kicked out in the test tommorrow. You should just give up." She chased after Sasuke as Naruto got a little angry. Why did everyone have to treat him like that. To the older generation, he wasn't Uzumaki Naruto, he was the Gaurdian. To his classmates, he was nothing but dead last, unable to improve or get strong. Didn't he pass the test? Didn't anyone feel his chakra. He just wanted some recognation as Uzumaki Naruto. He'll show them, he'll be stronger than all of the Hokage's combimed. he turned to the rest of Konoha.

**"I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO, NO ONE ELSE! I WILL SURPASS ALL THE HOKAGES AND BECOME THE STRONGEST! YOU HEAR ME! I AM U-ZU-MA-KI NARUTO**!" Nearly all of Konoha heard his little outburst and wondered why he was so angry. Even Saklura and Sasuke went back up to check on him. All they saw was a blur heading to the training grounds. Shrugging it off, they went home.

**Next Morning**

It was early in the morning, 5:50AM to be exact, and Sasuke and Sakura arrived at nearly the same time. Apparently they had the same idea of not being late. When they got there, they were shocked. It looked like a massacer place. Blood was everywhere. And in the middle was Naruto, in the same clothes he wore yesterday, but torn and bloodsoaked. They rushed to his aid.

"Naruto!" They cried in unison. Sakura believed he was dead. Sasuke had doubts, however as he noticed a faint rise in his chest. "Naruto!" sakura cried. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be so cold to you. Please wake up. If you do, then, I'll buy you ramen." With Sakura saying the magic word, Naruto bolted up.

"Ramen!" He looked at Sakura, hearing every word she said. Instead of a happy relieved Sakura, he saw a very angry Sakura.

"Naruto! I thought you were dead. I'm going to kill you damn it!" She reached her fist back and swung it hard into his face. He flew fast and landed in a tree, hard. They heard various sickening cracks. Naruto fell over in pain, tears glistening in his eyes.

"Damn it Sakura! The hell you do that for!" Retort in hand, Sakura approached Naruto ready with another punch. As she got closer, she releaised that his arm wasn't supposed to bend that wy, neither was his leg, nor the rest of him for that matter. He was bent where he wasn't supposed to bend and joints twisted too far for normal lmitations.She looked at him in horror. She didn't mean to punch him that hard. Sasuke was astounded at the way Naruto was. Something happened to make him like that, was it from his training? With great pain, he set his bones and joints back together with sounds that would make most non-shinobi cringe. Back in one peice, he yelled for help.

"Oy, Sasuke-teme! Mind giving me a hand here? Help me over to Ichiraku's. I havn't eaten in over thirty hours." Sasuke smirked. Though he intended to help, he wanted to give the dobe some trouble.

"Do it yourself." He approached, gainng new respect for the dobe.

"Fine, screw you then!" grumbling he, slowly and painfully got up. "Damn it and they were almost healed. Stupid Sakura hitting me and damn Sasuke-teme." He said that to himself mainly, but his teammats heard it. Slowly, he he walked towards and finailly pasted a stunned pair of genin. Finially, Sakura pipped up.

"But what about Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke actually agreed with her. She did have a popint.

"Bah, he's always late. He won't be here for another three or four hours." ((With Naruto shattered, now would be a good time to say that my left wrist is starting to cramp up a bit. But whatever.)) Slowly, Naruto made his way into town, slowly picking up speed as he began to feel better. After almost an hour, he found his place at Ichiraku's, his favorite place to eat.

"Miso ramem! And I'm starving!" The father/daughter duo happily fufiled thier favorite customer's request. Before he could start, a pink puffball jumped up on the stool. The two looked at each other, as if to challenge each other to an eat off. It was on. They ate, and they ate, and they ate. About 28 bowls and an hour later, Naruto was was full while the puffball was literaly on his 50th bowl. For everytime the puffball ate, he sucked in not only the ramen, but the bowl and other random thing that got in his way. Naruto, consided his victory to the mysterious stranger. BBoth paid and went on thier way, which was easier sdaid than done. He ended up emptying out gambu-chan and still owed about three bowls. Of course they decided to forfeit the extra since he was the only reason they were in buisness, aside from the new stranger. They can afford giving him a few free bowls now and then. Happily, he slowly made his way back to the training grouds where Sakura and Sasuke were still waiting. He had improved though, getting there in only twenty minutes. He was still limping from his injuries. He gave the pair a victory sign and laid agains a tree to nap. Food and sleep often had good effects on the mind and body. Though he didn't just sleep away idly. he concentrated his chakra onto his broken bones to speed up his now fast healing even more.

Sasuke and Sakura were bored standing around, while Naruto slept peacefully. They watched in amazement as pangs of guilt entered thier minds breifly as pain flashed on his face. An hour had passed like that untill Kakashi finially appeared. He didn't wake up till he heard Sakura yell 'You're late!' to thier new sensei. He opened his eyes to reveal his one-eyed jounin staring at him.

"Sleeping is not part of being a shinobi." He stated, his face inches away from Naruto's.

"Yes, but sleep is vital to regain lost energy to complete missions" Naruto retorted as he slowly stood up. Though lessened, the pain was still there. Kakashi noticed the pain, and the ample blood in the area. It didn't take a genious to figure out what happened. he over exerted himself with training Well, it's time to see if that training paid off. He jumped onto the middle of three logs infront of a camp setting. He got out two bells and held it in front of the three.

"Two bells, three contestents. Looser goes home. Finish by noon, or no lunch. Understand?" The three nodded. "Go" Instantly, the three, no two dissiapered. Naruto stayed there, not moving. Slowly, he walked up to Kakashi.

"I won't loose." He gave a foxy grin and dissiapered in a puff of smoke. _'Bunshin? When did he do that? Damn he's fast. Well, there's only one thing to do, page 87'_ Kakashi took out the latest volume of Icha Icha Paradise and began to read. The three were confused. He stood there reading for a few minutes, each shinobi concocting thier own plan. Suddenly, kakashi jumped as naruto lept up with him, hands close to the bells. With great speed, kakashi grabbed his hand and attempted to throw him away, but Naruto grabbed Kakashi's wrist and swung around, using his momentum to power a kick. Kakashi grabbed his foot and this time succedded in throwing him into the lake. It would of worked except he only sunk knee deep in the deep lake. Though far from perfect, Naruto was using his chakra to walk on water, well, more like wade, but still very imporessive for a genin.

"Looks like your training did pay off." Naruto smirked and did a few simple hand seals.

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" He yelled as two clones appeared on either side.

"Bunshin?" Kakashi scratched his head. 'Just _what the hell is that kid thinking? Bunshin is best when not seened in order to confuse the enamy, not like this_.' The five Narutos charged. They were fairly fast, but it was nothing for a jounin.He didn't even try to mix them up to confuse him. He was about to punch the real Naruto in the middle when the clone closest to his left punched him. His surprise was nothing when he reached to punchNnaruto in the chest, and it wne through it. _'Kawarmi? No, it couldn't of been. I didn't sence any chakra being used_.' Kakashi tried to think of the possiabilities. He wasn't that fast. He could be faster, but his injuries were slowing him down. Suddenly he got kicked in the side and punched in the face at the same time. He attempted to elbow both of them in the chest, but it went through. He saw another punch aimed for his head. This time, he was going to catch it. he closed his fist as Naruto's came inches away as it went through his hand, and head. Naruto's fist didn't phase him at all, but his knee did. Boy, did it. He dropped down to avoid three more oncoming punches and sent a punch straight into one of the five naruto's gut. It disiapeared with a poof. 'The stomach? So the chakra is condensed around the stomach, exactly where the seal is. Interesting.' He reached around and got two more, leaving the remaing two to back off.

Naruto slowly started to do a bunch of hand seals, which Kakashi instantly recognized.

"Chidori! How can that be?" He felt chakra well up in the boy's hands as WAM! Kakashi got hit from behind. He turned around to see a Naruto grinning.

"You might want to look behind you Kakashi-sensei" Slowly, he turned to see the real Naruto, with a bell. Then it hit him. He just got fooled by a random set of seals. He felt really stupid. Suddenly

:Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Kakasahi jumped suddenly as Sasuke sent his signurature fire technique at Kakashi. barely touching the ground, he jumped to the side as a wave of kunia was launched at him. No sooner than he landed the ground beneath him blew, sending him flying. Before he could react, Sasuke was back on him with incredible taijutsu. In mid air, kakashi heard a kunai coming, but each move was block or parried by Sasuke. He knew that it was over as he felt his bells torn off his belt by the kunai. Wait a minute, bells?

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto stood infront of the tree where the kunai caught the two bells at. Sasuke and Sakura took a bell each while Naruto threw his to Kakashi. He caught it as the bunshin was dispelled, revealing a rock. He couldn't believe it. How could an ex-special ANBU get fooled by fake seals and a bunshined rock, not to mention get thrashed by three genin? As if to answer his question, Naruto spoke up.

"Teamwork. How else could three ninjas beat someone ten times stronger than each of them." Kakashi chuckled right now he wanted to strangle each and every one of them. But he said the one word that they wanted to hear.

"Pass." They cheered for a bit before he calmed them down. He walked over to Sakura first. "Excellant aiming and kunai ability. I know of another kunoichi who's sole ability is weapon. I could see if you two could meet." He turned to the Ucha "Sasuke, very impressive taijutsu and ninjutsu. I don't think I've ever heard of anyone mastering such a powerful jutsu before genin." except for Itachi, but he didn't find it appropiate to mention his older brother right now. He turned to the blond/red head. "And what can I say about the dead last rookie? Clever useage of the bunshin. Escellan chakra control and for a moment I thought that you were about to perform a move that I invented a few years ago." He backed up looking at the three, beaming with pride. Well, Sasuke seemed to look at Naruto with some resentment, but that was to be expected. "I know officially decree you genin of Konoha. report to the bridge at 0-900 for your first assignment, and don't be late." He nodded to them before telaporting to the acadamy to give his results. What a great bunch of ninja they will make one day.

* * *

Whoo, not bad for thier first test. If you couldn't guesse, the kunai was all Sakura's doing. As far as I know, she is preety much worthless untill later in the series where she starts to train under Obaa-chan. Well, tell me what you think, who thew cross over is, and please vote for more pairings! So far I'm partial to the SakIno relation. I need someon for Naruto. I'm not sure if I want him with hinata, since i did a NaruHina fic recently. I could though, but it's all up to you,so vote!

Woo, go me!


	4. The Genin Test, Part2

Ok, fresh from two hours of work, I am now ready to start Chapter four of One Boy; Three Souls. Yeah, I do need a proof reader, but I don't know anyone who is willing to do it, nor has anyone volunteeres(hint hint)

Yeah, the cross was Kirby, couldn't think of any good cross for the chapter, but i have a decent one here. It's from a great series. First, a few notes.

Renji: YTeah, it wasn't till I was halfway writing the last chapter did I realise the same thing. It is indeed Howl, Zabimaru. I should double check my ccrossovers next time.

I am most likely gonna go for the Sakura/Ino thing, but tghe relations won't bloom till much later in the story. Probolly the chunnin exams or later. As for the crossovers, well, let's just say that I have the perfect plan for the Inuyasha cross. You're gonna love it! And as one guy said it, I'll try to put in crossovers that fit what I'm doing instead of just having them randomly appear.

OK, well, I have been having a lot of trouble with this chapter. Writers block for ever.

Well, I would like to thank my beta Caysuna for fixing my spelling/grammer up. I would like to thank the other offers for being my beta, but for now I only need just one. If I ever need another or a replacement in the future, I'll let you know. Hopefully I won't.

Well, let's start!

* * *

_"Oh Naruto-kun. Please, take me..." Sakura approached Naruto in the forest. She was wearing a transulcent nightgown, and only wearing panties underneath, and even those were very skimpy. He could almost see everyything on her. It was the happiest moment of his life._

_"I love you Sakura-chan." He he leaned in to kiss her soft beautiful lips._

_"Naruto...wake up." He pulled back very confused._

_"Huh? What do ya mean?" Suddenly he found himself being pulled from the world and shoved rather forcefully in his room_.

"Damn it "he cursed to himself as he went to go back to sleep. But as he closed his eyes, he saw a figure in front of his bed.

"Naruto-kun" He reached for his lamp, also noticing that his clock read 3:26AM. He welded his eyes shut as the light made him momentarily blind. Adjusting to the light, he blinked as he saw the figure in front of him.

"Sakura-chan?" He rubbed his eyes. This had to be another dream. Sakura leaned over, pinching his cheek. He winced a little from the pain.

"This isn't a dream you silly boy. But I bet I was in it, you pervert." She taunted him in a seductive voice. His nose started to bleed a little. "How about we make this a dream come true." With a wink she pulled up her red kimono. He saw her long, smooth legs. His nose started to drip some more. She paused at her waist before revealing her white panties, almost see through. His nose started to gush now. She pulled up the rest of her dress to reveal her small bra over her not so small breasts. His nose exploded as he was sent flying to the floor. He was in heaven. As he recovered, Sakura's head was stuck in her dress. Like if one would take off a shit with a small, neck hole, and the shirt is over the head.

"Naruto-kun, how about helping me out of these annoying clothes, please?" He was very happy to oblidge. He slowly lifted her kimono up, revealing the head of

"Kakashi?" He stood there dumbfounded as the Kakashi-headed Sakura poofed to reaveal a 100 percent Kakashi. He smiled at poor Naruto.

"Yo. You know it is not wise for ninja to have impure thoughts. It tends to make them distracted." As if to prove, or disprove his point, he took out his orange book of Icha Icha Paradise. Currently Naruto was still stunned with the fact that Kakashi seduced him with a simple Henge to realise something. But after a few pages into Icha Icha Paradise, the Copy Nin was interupted.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing in my house at 3:30 in the morning!" Kakashi never looked from his book and responded.

"Finishing chapter 17. If you want I'll let you borrow this when I'm done."

Hey! I'm not some kind of pervert!"

"You know, if I happen to slip and Sakura 'accidently' finds out what you were dreaming, well." He paused, letting it sink in. "I don't think that she'll agree with you." He smiled as Naruto fumed. "Oh, and before I let you get back to yourt erotic dreams, there's a special meeting in the arena tommorrow. I was told to be there by 6, so just to let you know. Caio!" He poofed off to torment/inform his other teammates. He laid back down to bed and resumed his dream of Sakura, though part two was fear based, having him chased by an army of pissed off Sakuras, but he dreamt of her none the less.

It was a few minutes till 9AM when team seven reached the arena (where the third part of the Chunin exams took place) and two teams were already there. The first team consisted of a gruff looking jounin who smokes, a chubby guy who constantly ate chips, a loud mouth girl with long blonde hair, and a lazy genius, who was playing shogi with a kid at the moment. They looked at the second group. It consisted of another smoking jounin. This one had his hair dyed blond and was watching the blond with interest. His team consisted of three guys. An ill tempered mama's boy who also bleached his hair, a shorter guy with longer hair, and one in the middle with short spikey hair. They all were more brawn than brains, couldn't pass a test unless bribed with a date from a busty nurse. The three guys were carring around with thier jounin, seemingly more comfortable in a gang, than as a ninja. Sitting in the stands were a few chunnins and medic ninjas, just in case.

Soon the fourth team entered. A guy with a large coat and sunglasses, a shy girl with white eyes, and a loud boy with a dog perched on his head. They all greeted each other.

"Ino-pig!" Sakura cried

"Forehead girl!" The blond responded. "How's my Sasuke-kun doing?"

"You''re Sasuke-kun? he's mine..." The two argues for quiet a bit. Meanwhile Naruto and Kiba greeted each other.

"hey loudmouth!" Naruto exclaimed loudly

"Look's who talking!" Amkamaru barked as Kiba returned the greeting. They did thier handshake as the four group of genins slowly watched the shogi match. Shikamaru versus a kid in a suit.

"Check" The lazy nin spoke. The kid sat quietly, thinking. He mader his move. The two played thier strategies slowly and surely. Slowly pieces dissiapered as the battle raged on.

"You're no regular kid." Shikamaru examined his opponent. He had a black suit with a bright red bowtie and large glasses that didn't seem to refract the light at all.

"Whaddya mean?" He spoke, not loosing concentration as he made his move.

"Well, your glasses seem to be fake, and your expression says that you are much older than me, not eight." He was greeted with a 'Mmmm' They battled with the occasional check. It seemed like Shikamaru was going to win as he had the rook left while the kid only had a knight(plus thier respective kings) It was a close game, but suddenly, the kid sacraficed his knight to take the rook, ending the game in a stalemate. (NOTE: I have no idea what the hell shogi is, so I used chess terms)

"Good game Shikamaru." The kid held out his hand as the two shook.

"Likewise, Jimmy" He raised his eyebrow as the kid looked shocked. He regained himself quickly and smiled. He waved at the Nara as he left.

"Till we meet again." Shikamaru smiled as he looked forward to thier next meeting. Once the boy was gone, the unknown Joinin stood up.

"All right you punks! It's time to get this party started! As you know, There can only be three teams of genin, and no more. Yet this year, the other teachers must of been really soft" Anko glared at him. "As there are fours teams that have qualified. So today you guys are gonna beat the crap out of each other till someone submits. Go!" The genion sweat srpped as the unruley jounin acted with such energy. Not Gai's 'Power of Youth!' energy, but one that says 'You'r ass is mine!'. Kakashi stepped forward.

"Ok, team 7 and 10 will fight first, followed by the other two. The teams will fight till one submits or the time limit often minutes has passed." With that every one but team 7, consisting of Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, were facing team 10, which was the InoShikaChou group. They lined up, excited to be fighting, except for Shikamaru, who just looked bored. At the signal, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Chouji backed up, waiting for thier opponent. Ino and Sakura, however, went for each other right away. They had your traditional cat fight. Slapping, biting, pulling hair. All for thier porecious Saskue-kun's love. They were anything but ninja at this point.The two girls split up after a few minutes of pointless fighting and name calling.

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto cried out as a dozen Naruto clones appeared on the front line.

"Bakia no Jutsu!" Chouji plumped up into a ball and started to roll around, hitting the clones making them disapeare. Ino threw shurikans at the clones to guide them into the rolling Chouji. Shikamaru stood back, noticing something odd with the bunshins. They were solid, but not completely. He also noticed where shurikens went through parts of some, but others dodged to protect the same location. He also noticed where Chouji hit them.

"Aim for the stomach." He ordered. This shocked the three. He could instantly tell of Naruto's Bunshin weakness. This was no easy task as Team Seven used thier newly aquired teamwork to defeat thier foes. Sakura protected the boys from Ino's shurikans with her own. Sasuke went on to fry Chouji, but only resulted in a flaming ball of death instead of just a giant ball that could hurt and Naruto did his best to over welm Chouji with his bunshins. The three, busy with thier self assigned tasks, failed to notice Shikamaru's changing expression as he stood up and walk towards the group. They also failed to notice a long shadow interwine between others to connect with the only Naruto shouting jutsus. But Sakura noticed Naruto charging Sasuke with a kunai drawn, rushing for the kill.

"Sasuke-kun!" The kunoichi yelled as she was stabbed in the stomach by the kunai, not quite deep enough to be fatal, but deep eough to draw blood, and lots of it. Shikamaru paled briefly as he aimed for Sasuke's side with enough force to send him flying, but realised that he was being fought back with enormous chakra. As several senarios passed in his minds, most resulting in more injury, he started to decrease his hold on the jutst before the force of it causes the girl's death.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" Sasuke used this distraction to launch several fireballs at the opposing team. This served a few purposes. First of all, the light from the fire balls dimisnished the shadows voiding out Shikamaru's attack. The second purpose was a direct attack on Ino and Shikamaru. Though the damage was minimal, it was enough for Chouji to dispell his meat tank jutsu and rush to his comrads. The third, and primary purpose, was to get Chouji out of his meat tank jutsu so the remaing two Naruto bunshins, in the guise of shurikans on the ground, could pop up and punch Chouji, dazing him for a while.

Though battered, burnt, stabbed, broken, torn, mangled, and essentially thrashed, Team 7 looked on in victory as the slightly singed Chouji slowly regainded from his nasty head ache. All were tired and had depleted chakra reserves, yet the fight was still on. Resuming formation, they eyed each other when the anti-clamatic bell rang.

"Good fight teams. Not go rest up or something. The second match will begin shortly." Kakashi lazilly said as Sakura was tended by the medic. Naruto looked at his teammates and smile. Thier teamwork sure improved alot since the test two days ago.

_"... and some of my best friends are on here." Kakashi sadly explained how missions can fail if you don't cooporate as a team. A few minutes passed in silence as the four payed respects to the fallen heros named on the stone. "Well, that's all for today," They sweat dropped. After four hours of waiting, they got a lecture on teamwork and that's it. "Be sure to meet back at the bridge the same time tommorrow. And don't be late." With that he vanished. The three were about to split up in thier seperate ways when Sasuke spoke up._

_"Baka."_

_"Teme?" Naruto answered. It was a strange friendship, but a friendship nontheless._

_"Pulled that one out of you ass, didn't you?" Naruto gave a puzzled look. "You're explanation yesterday."_

_"Oh yeah. Well, I just remembered something about there can only be three genins on a team, not two. Why did you help me anyway?"_

_"Help you?" He scoffed. "I just couldn't let you have all the fun, now could I? And it looked like you needed someone to show you how real taijutsu is done." the Uchia smirked._

_"Only cause Sakura-chan helped you." Sakura beamed at being recognized for helping Sasuke, even if it was by Naruto. She was about to pipe up befoore interupted by Sasuke._

_"Exploiting the openings others create.."_

_"...In order to sucessfully reach a common goal." Naruto finished, as if reading his mind. The pair smirked beofre splitting up to do thier daily activities. Sakura stood dumbfounded for a bit before stalkling, errr, following Sasuke._

The team of three boys, whose names were revealed via fighting about stupid things, Entered squared up with Team 8. Fujiyoshi, the tall one, faced Hinata, Marai, the mama's boy, faced the Kiba/Akamaru duo while Kusano faced Shino. With the six on the feild, Thier jounin came to the center.

"OK brats, time to kick some ass! Banzai!" He pulled out a gong and...gonged it to start the match. Unlike the first one, this match was fairly decisive. Kusano attacked Shino with taijutsu with decent skill at first, but quickly became sloppy as his energy and chakra got drained. Though the other genin couldn't see it, Shino sent his bugs to absorb and disrupt Kusano's chakra. He couldn't have the others learn of his moves too soon, in case they ever need to fight.

Mirai's battle with Kiba was more interesting. They were on par taijutsu wise, but Marai started to suck with a few flirtacious comments about his mom from Kiba. He delt a few good blows before having Akamaru help finish him off. Unlike Shino, Kiba had no qualms about showing off his new move, the Juujin Bunshin. With Akamaru turning into Kiba's clone, how ever unstable the move was, it was able to be held long enough to finish Marai off with a knock out punch.

The third pair was the most one sided one, but caught Naruto's attention the most. He watched as Hinata's Jyuken sent chakra out of her palms to damage the person directly. He watched as Hinata destroyed the inexpeierenced genin to-be while Kakashi explained briefly on the Byakugan and it's abilities.

This got Naruto thinking about the various uses of chakra. It is used to form jutsuus, it can attach you to surfaces you other wise would fall off of, and it can directly damage someone. But could there be more uses? Naruto continued to ponder as he absentmindedly released chakra in his hand to play with it. It seemed to naturally swirl from coming out into his palm before slowly disipating into the air. He let it flow for a while before he heard the Kakashi spoke again. Apparently the match was decisively over.

"Well, we reached a conclusion that Team 3 is the looser." This was met with a 'Hey!' by the other jounin. "So while they go back to school, the rest of you will begin your genin missions tommorrow at 7AM sharp. Remember, it is crucial that a ninja is always on time." Team 7 and the Jounins sweat dropped at his statement as Kakashi telaported away.

Kurenei and Asuma left with thier teams as the ex-Team 3 left as well, arguing amongst themselves.

"Oh well, I should of known you three were loosers."

"Hey! Maby if you taught us something instead of playing games during our test we would of learned something!" Kusano retorted angrilly.

"What ever. You three would just get in my way. I have a hot date tonight, right Mirai?" He nudged his student Mirai.

"How many times to I have to tell you, stay the hell away from my mom!" The four continued to endlessly bicker about something or other, not seeming to care wether or not they just wasted thier whole life training to be a ninja only to be failed.You'd think that this would get some people down.

Team 7 walked in silence to thier seperate destinations, though in the same general direction. But before Naruto parted off to his favorite ramen stand, he confronted his teammate.

"What's with nearly killing me?"

"You're too stupid and weak to know when you are supposed to die." Sasuke replied. Roughly translated, he said "You wouldn't die that easily"

"Can't say the same for your human sheild." Naruto took a shot at Sakura, who took it as a compliment. Sasuke smirked as they parted ways. Slowly, a bond was forming between the two, one he was looking forward to break.

* * *

Woot, well I finailly got to finishing and uploading this chapter. Believe it or not, but this chapter has a purpose to it. It seems that our Naruto seems to of taken an interest in the young Hyuugan. Well, her teqnique at least. This was the easiest way to do it so yeah. Banzai!

Bum bum buuUUuuum Well, after excruciating hours and plenty of D2, I have finished it. I hope you like it. Next chapter. Cats, crack, and the ninja way of life


	5. Of History and Evil

Well, it took me a while, but I'm back. A lot of crap and stuff is going on and, yeah. On the plus side i got a crab feast on Sunday and Otacon in about three weks.

Ok, here's a note on the crossovers.I'm gonna tone them down a bit. instead of random encounters that make no sence and don't do anything, I'm going to try to have them make sence with the story, most of the time. Some i just can't not do, you know what I mean.

Anyway, last chapter had Jimmy Kudo/ Conan Eda, gwua...dona? From Case Closed/Detective Conin. The extra team was from Great Teacher Onizuka. The jounin was Onizukka and his students were his little 'gang'

Well, with nothing else to note, i'll start where everyone else starts this chapter. Though only a bit differant. XD

Ok, a quick note, I didn't get a chance to send it to my Beta for spell check and stuff, seeing as it's 1AM and I want this out ASAP.

And I would like to thank William Giles for being my fanboy and follow me where ever I go till I updated this thing. Almost creepy. I think I have a stalker now... Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

"Everyone, what's your 20?" 

"Three clicks south by southwest of your position."

"A quarter mile downstream Sasuke-kun."

"..."

"Naruto? What's your position. I repeat, what's your position." After a minute of silence a voice crackled over the radio.

"Everywhere." The other three were perplexed untill a 'Bunshin no jutsu!' was heard being yelled out across the forest. followed by various yellings about 'that damn cat'

"Baka" Kakashi heard his two students comment about the third one as he smiled and read his book. Interesting team indeed.

Saroutobi couldn't help but chuckle at his favorite gennin's rantings. Even more so when he imangined Naruto on an assasination mission.

_Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke could be seen hiding from a pair of missing nin sitting around a camp fire._

_"I'm Uzumaki naruto, the future Godamine Hokage and I'm on a mission to kick your ass!" Naruto yelled as he jumped out of a tree.The two nin looked at each other in disbelief as the camera pans up. A few fighting sounds later Naruto is seen laying down dazed with bruises and bumps._

The third smiled and puffed on his pipe as his teammates yelled at the poor blond. Sighing, he pullled out a random paper from a pile to his right. It was the second farthest of five piles of papers. Glancing over the paper, he put it back. As Iruka lectured about the mission ladder, from S class to D class, a particular mission caught his eye. 'Wave huh? Seems simple enough. They would probolly like some of the other ones more, but there's something about this that seems, off. Might be fun. Atleast it will get Naruto out of my hair for a while.'

The Third cleared his throat as the genin and Iruka turned thier attention to him.

"Well, since you guys seem impatient, you can take this one. A mission to the wave escorting someone there." He looked at a random chunnin who poked his head through a pair of doors where Tazuna walked in. He watched the introductions, silently counting down in his head. '3, 2, 1'

"I'm gonna kill you!" Saroutobi watched in amousment as Naruto was held back from beating up the client. After decinding to meet first thing in the morning, the group left as Team 10 entered with another enraged blond. Sighing, he reached for the stack labelled C.

Naruto was tired, yet he couldn't sleep, and he didn't know why. He tried warm milk, he tried ramen, a bath, ramen, and then even more ramen. This was one problem that ramen couldn't solve. Then he had an idea. Maby the Gaurdian wouldn't let him sleep. But if he gave him some ranem, then he could sleep! He knew it Ramen DID solve everything!

The gaurdian sighed at the simple-mindedness of Naruto. More out of fond memories and frustration. Eventually, the blond showed up inside of his mind.

"Oy! What's up with me not sleeping?"

"I'm going to be blunt here, your taijutsu sucks. It is relativity formless and doesn't compliment your fighting style." Naruto stood there confused.

"Compliment?"

"Ok, first a little history. Before the five ninja great ninja countries today, there were four large nations. Fire, Earth, Water, and Air." A screen showed a map with a large amount of brown for Earth along with a red island representing Fire, blue at the poles for Water, and white at random islands for Air. "The ninjas there were referred to as 'benders' and could only do one elament, which depended on your chakra affinity. But eventually everyone with similar affinities converged with one another. Since genetics affect chakra affinity, then the four nations were born. these 'jutsus' were much more difficult to do since it used chakra to move the objects directly and required a specific type of taijutsu to use it.

Earth used the Hunguar type of taijutsu, a style known for it's strong stature and it's rooting to the ground. They stepped, slamming chakra into the ground forcing a chunk of rock up then kicking it using thier great strength. Hungaur bases it's moves from animals. Most notably the tiger, which represents hard power and the crane, which stood for soft power. Eventually the doton jutsus were created, along with other nature based jutsus. These range from the Shodaimines uses of wood, through a bloodline, and some clans, like the Inuzuka's, use of animalistic characteristics."

He continued his lecture. "Next up is fire. The fire benders use the most popular style, Northern Shaolin. It's a very strong dynamic style that uses powerful hand and leg movements. And like fire itself, it is beautiful to look at, but very deadly. Almost all styles used today come from this. It was because of thier connection with fire that caused them to be ferocis in battle. With out help, earth won't move and water flows gently, but fire can easilly rage out of control. These fire benders summoned fire from deep within themselves sent it out in sync with thier breathing from thier feet or hands. Eventually raiton, or lightning jutsus, were founded..

Next if the water style, which is what you've seen already." A clip of Hinata practicing her jyuuken stances is shown. "Water benders use the tyle of Tai Chi. Tai Chi is less about strength and more about alighnment, body structure, breath, and visaulization. In water bending and Tai Chi, softness in breath can be more powerful than hard agression. These water benders used chakra to form the water into streams and whip people with them." A small stream of water is superimposed between Hinata's hands. " But on a larger scale, with ample water, huge tsunamis could be made to wipe out the enamy. This stance and affiliation with water eventually evolved into the strong suiton jutsus we use toay.

Air benders use a style called BaGua, relativly translated means circle water. This stlye is known for moving in a circle, constantly spinning back and forth. Since they're always moving no one can get a solid hold on them. With speed as the key, the constant circular movement builds up tremendous energy and power. These air benders use thier chakra to form a ball of air to attack, defend, or even ride on it. Eventually through the manipulation of the atmosphere around, light and sound were found to be manipulated into genjutsus.

The down side to using the elaments like this were the lack of refinement, especially in the earth style. But this created excellent chakra control and capacity as these moves required a huge amount of chakra. Take one of these benders and teach him the jutsus of today, he would be nearly unstoppable."

Naruto sa there after this long lecture about the four main base fighting styles and thier elaments. But it was still a bit confusing. "So basicly, the taijutsu and ninjutsu styles were directly connected at one point, then seperated as each evolved?" The gaurdian nodded in approval.

"I think that with your speed and desire for...flashyness, you are best suited for BaGua." The gaurdian pulled out a tape and slid it into an opening that appeared into the wall. "This will help you learn the style. The tape has all of the information regarding BaGua and all you ned to do is think about it."

"So I have learned it already?" Naruo asked, hoping to be an expert at it already.

"No, no. Far from it. It is the same thing of giving you a book on it, except you don't have to worry about loosing it. But before you do that I want you to master water walking for your chakra control. Once you got that you will practice all BaGua on water, or what ever the highest level of chakra control you are on is." he was met with a quizical look. "The first level is tree climbing followed by water walking. After this there are numerous exercises such as balancing on the sharp edge of a kunai with out cutting your self. The possabilities are endless with proper chakra control.

"Even flying?" Naruto looked up expectantly. I mean who hasn't wanted to fly? The Gaurdian scratched his head in wonder.

"Uhhh, I guesse it's possable, I think. Very few have tried it and those that do often die."

"Why, couldn't they just fly off of low heights?"

"Yeah, but people do well under pressure. Remember when you were trying to make a bunshin and instead made a hundred?" He was met with a nod. "Well, that's because you knew that failure was not an option, so you searched deep down for evey bit of chakra, even if it could kill you. In the case of these dozen of so flyers in history, it killed them because after flying for even a short time, they got tired and fell, or they just fell. So don't even worry about it.I mean what is the point of flying when numerous techniques exist to make you hover or jump higher, plus there are many arial attacks." Naruto nodded in affirmation. It was just another flashy jutsu. Looked cool but essentially did nothing.

"Ok, so before I let you get to sleep, where's the ramen you made for me?" Naruto looked around rubing the back of his head, as if looking for it.

"Well, you see, uhhh. Well, the smell kept me from meditating and I uhhh, kinda, ate it... hehe" He cocked his head slightly as he smiled, hoping not to beaten to a pulp. Not with out just cause mind you. If anyone kept ramen from him, Naruto would kick thier ass.

Naruto woke up at dawn, feeling as if he still had the lump on his head for eating the gaurdian's ramen, and decided that it was time to train in the ways of the GaBua. Or was it Bae Juan? Bo Derek? What ever it was, he had to learn it, while walking on water. It was going to be hard learning Bong Shong.

"I hate water, is is too wet, and cold, and evil. When I become Hokage, I will destroy all water." Naruto mumbled to himself as he went off to refuel himself. Soaking wet and tired, he attempted to make his way to his favorite restaurant, Ichiraku's ramen. But he was interupted by something loud, and pink.

"You're late again kakashi-sensai!" Naruto froze as he remembered the mission he was supposed to go on. He cursed himself for his memory and bolted to the entrance, forgetting all about his hunger. He barely made it in time to hear his sensei talkgive hius excuse. "Sorry, I had to go buy clothes for a fish." His eye curled up in a smile as Sakura gave him an earful. "Aww, speaking of which, here he is now." He handed a shopping bag to a panting soggy Naruto. " I didn't know what color you liked but I thing that this suits you well. It may not be orange, but it's close." Naruto gratefully opened up the bag. No one had ever been genuinly nice to him. It was always 'fit for an Uzumaki' or 'I know he liked it', all because of the gaurdian. Slowly he pulled it out. His eyes light up. He saw a bold green top of a jumpsuit, the same model has his. Slowly he pulled it out, excitement growing, when he saw what color it was. Bright. Hot. Pink. He was shocked. He'd rather the fake gifts than this. It was then that Sakura started to laugh loudly.

"That's a perfect color for you Naruto! It almost matches my hai-" She froze in horror as it dawned on her what it could mean. Looking over at Sasuke, he smirked at both thier perdicamates. But Kakashi had something for him as well.

"Here ya go! I had this personalized just for you." Sasuke warrily took out the shirt Kakahsi held out for him. It was the same he had on now, but it was bright neon pink. And the Uchia crest? Outlined by flashing LEDs.

"Not in the nine levels of hell would I ever degrade myself to this travesty." He was about to leave the village to start the mission when he was floored by something flat and wooden followed by a loud laugh. He turned around ready to pummel Naruto but instead saw a flustered Sakura with a Yaoi paddle. Judgeing by what he could make of her babling and the looks on the faces of Naruto and Kakashi, it was obvious who smacked him. "So what about you then?" He asked his sensei.

"Easy, this." He held up not his usual orange book, but a pink book with a woman chasing another woman. "The brand new Icha Icha Paradise, Yuri Edition." A 'Ta-da' was heard from somewhere as Kakashi held up his new find.

The five were walking for about an hour, unusually quiet. Sakura had stopped bugging Sasuke twenty minutes ago while Naruto barely made any advances towards Sakura within the first five minutes of thier journey. Kakashi was still sulking over the loss of his new limited edition Yuri book. With a light sigh, he turned the page of the first volume of the Icha-Icha series. It was always the best.

"So, Tazuna-san, what's the wave country like?" Sakura broke the silence.

"Well," he started, his nervousness slowly increasing since they left the safety of the village " It's a nice town with huge potential. Once the Tazuna Bridge, patent pending, is built, then we shall be a huge mecca for trade. Right in the middle of three of the great nations, prosperity is near. Untill it is completed we will be a poor nation, and it is a good breeding grounds for bandits and thugs like Gat-oh watch out for that puddle!" He tried to cover up Gato with a distraction, which failed."Anyway... I have a lovely daughter, the greatest cook I ever met and an onry little grandson. Infact you kinda remind me of him Naruto. Naruto?" The other three turned around to see Naruto stareing at the puddle Tazuna pointed out, looking deep in thought.

"Naruto you baka! Keep up or we're leaving you behind!" Sakura yelled at Naruto.as he eyed the puddle curiously. Slowly he turned and ran to catch up with his teammates, his mind still on the odd puddle. He didn't kow what it was, but something was off. Sakura then noticed somthing amiss with Sasuke and Kakashi. She felt Kakashi's chakra levels rise slightly, as if preparing for a low level jutsu like bunshin or kawarmi. Sasuke also tensed up ready to move fast on a moments notice. But the group of five slowly passed out of sight as Tazuna resumed to talk of his wonderful bridge.

All was quiet for a few minutes before the puddle disiapered in a puff of smoke and two ninjas in gas masks appeared in it's place. Both were identical from the claws to the chain connecting thier arms together. The one on the left spoke first.

"Why didn't you let me take out our target! The were unaware and would be easy. A swift kill on the jounin, the brats wopuld of been nothing, then the client would be dead, 1 2 3!"" The second grabbed the first by the mask and judging by his posture, glared at the first. Listen to me brother. do you even know who that jounin was? It was The Copy-nin Kakashi!"

"Really? Then why didn't we get him? His head would of fetched a massive bounty on the market. To hell with Gato, we'd be-" He was interupted by a punch by his brother.

"You fool! He was trained by Konoha's famous Yellow Flash, and he has the Sharingon. There only two other people who have it, and one was the black haired brat. Face it, we may be the demon brothers, but that guy is as strong, if not stronger, than Zabuza." The two stared at each other, tension thick. But soon, they relaxed and lept ino the forest, blending in the trees.

"and then he said 'That's not a hydroxinator, that's my wife!'" Tazune laughed at his joke as Sakura gave a nervous giggle.

"What an amazing sence of humor you have there Tazuna, where did you learn these wonderful jokes?" Kakashi asked with his 'happy eye' showing. Sasuke scoffed while Naruto yawned, loudly.

"Am I boring you kid?" Tazuna asked with a little resentment in his voice. "I'll let you know that I have all the top jokes that is in wave country and that no one, and I mean no one has any better ones that -"

"Get down!" Kakashi yelled as he pushed Team 7 and thier client to the ground as a giant sword with a hole in the middle flew across the path and imbedded it'self into a tree. Replacing his book with a kunai, he turned to the right to face his foe. "Zabuza, I was wondering when-" He stopped when he saw half of the sword break off, soaked in blood. He turned back to the figure in the forest where a pair of evil red eyes greeted him. "No, it can't be. You, you're dead." He started to shake in fear, even though the figure didn't send out an ounce of killing intent.

"K-kakashi-sensei?" Naruto spoke up, clutching his stomach, "I'm scared, I think it wants to kill."

Kakashi, after forcing it'self to be calm for the sake of his students. "It's ok Naruto. No matter what, I won't let him hurt you, even if it's going to cost me my life." He smiled at the four behind him, calming three of them.

"No sensei, it's something else that scares me more."

"I see" The figure stepped forward, holding his katana over his shoulder. "So it is still alive. That explains why Konoha is still standing today." The figure wore a black samuri's robe with a white stripe lining the chest opening and dark black hair. Slowly Kakashi turned his head as an even more powerful fear took hold. He stared at Naruto who was now on his knees in pain clutching his stomach.

Meanwhile, Naruto's mind was in complete chaos. The Gaurdian was in front of the gate reinforcing the seal as best as he could while the beast inside thrashed about.

**"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD!!! i'LL RIP HIM LIMB FROM LIMB AND TEAR HIS THROAT OUT. HE WILL PAY FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE EVEN IF IT KILLS THE BRAT AND ME WITH IT!!!"** The beast let out a blood curling yell that even made naruto grab his head in pain.

* * *

TBC 

Yeah, sorry for the uber delay. But between, my keyboard/mouse dying, me getting a 350, the four games I have with it, school, work, a death VERY close to me (essentially why I'm going to school for cooking) and a crap load of procrstination halted me from updating. Ok, I procrastinated first, then in the middle of typing, my mouse died on me, and then the keyboard a few days later.

Well, I'm going to thank Wendy Travazowsky(sp?) and his show, Dexter's Lab for the hilarious joke that Tazuna told.

Anyway, I'll be picking up a new keyboard/mouse tommorrow, I'll hope to update soon, maby, and the Ravens had a very close but exciting win against the Titans today. The Steelers won too. Hey, even a crappy team deserves three wins in a season.. (My dad's a Steeler's fan)

As long as you don't flame me for making you wait or about my crappy spelling, reveiw away!


End file.
